Mirror's Edge
Mirror's Edge is an action-adventure platform video game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and published by Electronic Arts. The game was announced on July 10, 2007, and was released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in November 2008. A Microsoft Windows version was released on January 13, 2009.Mirror's Edge is powered by theUnreal Engine 3, with the addition of a new lighting solution, developed byIlluminate Labs in association with DICE. Mirror's Edge is set in a quasi-futuristic dystopian society, in which a network of 'runners', including the main character, Faith, act as couriers to transmit messages while evading government surveillance. In the style of a three-dimensional platform game, the player guides Faith over rooftops, across walls, through ventilation shafts, and otherwise within urban environments, negotiating obstacles using movements inspired byparkour. The game has a brightly colored style and differs from most previous first-person perspective video games in allowing for a greater freedom of movement with regard to its 3D environment, allowing for a wider range of actions—such as sliding under barriers, tumbling, wall-running, and shimmying across ledges; in having no heads-up display; and in allowing a range of vision which incorporated the legs, arms, and torso of the character as frequently visible elements on-screen. Mirror's Edge has received mostly positive reviews, with the PC version garnering a Metacritic aggregated score of 81%. The game's uniqueness and its expansive environments have received praise, while criticism has centred on its weakness of plot, trial and error gameplay and short length. The game won the Annual Interactive Achievement Award for Adventure Game of the Year. A soundtrackfeaturing remixes of the final credits song "Still Alive" by Swedish singer Lisa Miskovsky was also released. A side-scroller mobile game, also titled Mirror's Edge, was released for iPad on April 1, 2010, and for the iPhone on September 2, 2010. A port of the game was released for Windows Phone on July 13, 2012, with an initial exclusivity period for owners of Nokia Lumia phones. A second game,Mirror's Edge Catalyst, was officially announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Mirror's Edge blind for the 139th episode of The Completionist. Guest star CC The video starts with an unknown figure presumably stealing the game in first person, similar to the style of Mirror’s Edge. The figure escapes the scene in pursuit, attacking someone along the way, and eventually reaches the That One Video Game office to hand the game to Jirard. Jirard immediately finds the visuals incredibly bright (due to the primary usage of the color white) to the point where he feels like he needs sunglasses. However, he still finds the story and presentation impressive. He recommends the PC version, due to it looking the most visually impressive and having the best controls. He compliments the choice to keep the game in first person at all times, as well as the game’s soundtrack and sound mixing. Jirard appreciates the game’s difficulty, as well as the game’s tutorials and teaching tools. He likes the game’s creativity, but finds the combat choppy and unresponsive. However, he does find the game repetitive with the lack of enemies and boss fights. Jirard reserves a special rant for the glitches with online leaderboards, especially in conjunction with time trials, which burned him out on the game quickly. He finds that the game is not worth completing in the slightest, due to the unforgiving and unrewarding challenges. Trivia * Josh Yadon and CC Weske are credited with shooting the video's opening parkour skit. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Xbox 360 Category:Fini-Play It!